Round Two
Story That night, everyone is celebrating, but John had left early. He was sitting on a railing, looking at the full moon. Jack: Hey. You okay? (John turns, seeing Jack.) John: Yeah. Fine. It’s just, (sighs). That Garon guy, he was able to take my attack. If the Chess can fight evenly with my strongest transformations, I need something else. I need to be stronger. Jack: Same here. My fight today was a joke. I need to be able to fight at the same level as Alviss, as you. Gaira: And it’s time you two do just that. (John and Jack turn, seeing Gaira.) Your powers are impressive, but you lack magic control. The two of you aren’t fighting tomorrow. As you will be in the Training Gate. End Scene Pozun: The Second Round is about to begin. Princess Reginleif! (The princess throws the dice.) It will be three on three, at the desert arena. Participants, please come forward.) Nanashi: Alviss, stand down today, let us have some fun. Alviss: Where are John and Jack? Dorothy: They’re probably training. No need to worry. Snow: Let’s go. Pozun: Then, Andata! (The four teleport away.) End Scene The group arrives at a large desert. Pozun: And now! The Chess Pieces! (Three Chess Pieces teleport in. One of them was Loco. One has wild light blue hair wearing a mask, and the third has a dark cloak on, wearing a white mask.) First combatants, come forward! Nanashi: I’ll go Snow: Wait! (Nanashi turns, and Snow does some stretching.) I’ll go first! (Snow cheerfully runs forward.) Nanashi: Such energy. (The masked man with crazy hair steps forward.) Crazy Hair: So, my foe is the Princess of Lestava. I am truly honored. But I won’t hold back. Pozun: The first match, Rook Fuugi vs. Princess Snow, begin! Fuugi: Nature ÄRM: Vindalva! Air Cutter! (Fuugi releases blades of wind, which fly at Snow. Snow dodges with ease, and dashes in.) Snow: Nature ÄRM: Iced Earth! (She fires ice shards at Fuugi, which he blocks with his wind attack. Fuugi then creates a tornado, raising the sand to attack as a wave.) Can’t see him. (Fuugi comes out, hitting her into the air.) Yuki! (A snowman is summoned, catching her.) Thank you, Yuki. (The snowman disappears.) Nanashi: So she wields ice. And to think, the weight on her shoulders must be immense. Dorothy: She’s fighting for her kingdom. Fuugi: Not bad. But now it’s time to finish this. Tornado! (Fuugi swings his arms, creating multiple tornadoes, firing them at Snow. The sand rises into the tornadoes, blinding everyone.) Nanashi: Snow! (The winds die down, and they see four snowmen surrounding her.) She’s okay. Dorothy: She’s really versatile with that Guardian. Snow: Thank you guys! (The snowmen disappear.) Fuugi: Not bad. But now I finish this. Snow: That’s my line. Come out, Yuki! (A giant snowman comes crashing down from the sky, crushing Fuugi.) Pozun: The first match, victor, Snow! Snow: Yes! (Snow goes and joins the others.) I did it! Dorothy: Yes, nice job. Pozun: The next match will now begin! Loco: Loco will fight next. Nanashi: I’ll take this one. I love the ladies. Pozun: The second match, Rook Loco vs. Luberia boss Nanashi, begin! Nanashi: Alright. Ladies first. Go ahead. Dorothy: Are you stupid? Loco: Loco feels underestimated. Loco is furious. (Loco reveals a sack, and she reaches into it.) Negzero. (Nanashi tries to move, but can’t.) Nanashi: I can’t move! Snow: A Darkness ÄRM! Dorothy: But those are so dangerous, with the side effects. Loco: Loco isn’t worried. The curse to Loco is that she gets younger. Loco is 32 years old. Now, (She pulls out a Straw Scarecrow.) Spike and Hammer. (She pulls out five spikes and a hammer.) This will strike you directly. Most people die after the second spike. One. (She holds up a spike, and pounds it into the scarecrow.) Nanashi: OOOOWWWW! Loco: Spike 2. (She nails in the second.) Nanashi: Oooooowwwwwowowowowow! Loco: He’s still alive? Nanashi: Go ahead. (Nanashi moves, breaking Negzero.) Loco: He broke through with no magic? Spike 3! 4! (Nanashi stays standing, his hand sparking with lightning.) He isn’t human! 5! Nanashi: Electric Eye! (He shoots lightning, hitting and destroying the scarecrow.) I’d never harm a lady. That is a warning to you, Peta. I will kill you. (Nanashi then collapses.) Pozun: Victor, Loco! Loco: He could’ve hit Loco, but chose to miss. In reality, Loco lost. Pozun: Final match, Bishop Maira vs. Dorothy. Begin! Dorothy: I’ll test you first. Ring Armor! (She summons the Ring Armor.) Maira: You’re underestimating me. Now, Guardian ÄRM: Vaqua! (A blue slime guardian with one eye forms, it envelops the Ring Armor, causing it to melt and be destroyed.) Dorothy: Hm, interesting. I think I’ll take that off your hands. Maira: You’ll have to beat me first. Go, kill her, Vaqua! Dorothy: Go, Birikin! (She summons the stone guardian she obtained before.) Maira: It’s size prevents me from enveloping it. (Birikin punches Vaqua, which reforms.) But it can’t beat my Vaqua! Dorothy: Oh, such a shame. Come out Birikin. Now, Toto. Maira: Die! (Vaqua charges at Dorothy, and a wormhole opens, sucking Vaqua in. Then, a giant three tailed dog comes out, with light blue fur, it having destroyed the ÄRM.) My ÄRM! Dorothy: Raindog. I named him Toto. That being said. Why did you eat the ÄRM?! I wanted it! Toto: Sorry, master. It didn’t taste good. Dorothy: Oh, well. Maira: I surrender! I have no other ÄRM! Pozun: The winner Dorothy: Wait! Toto, eat him. (Toto dashes forward, eating Maira.) Snow: No! Why’d she do that? Nanashi: She’s reminding everyone that this is a war. And there will be deaths. Pozun: The winner, Dorothy. Team MÄR wins! End Scene The group teleports back, and John, Jack and Gaira were there waiting for them. John: Hey there! Nice battle there. Though I think the killing was highly unnecessary. Alviss: Don’t forget we’re in a war. Dorothy: Johnny! How was your training? John: Slightly painful. Jack: Gaira doesn’t hold back. I don’t understand how he didn’t make it into the games. Gaira: You two are ready. At least for a little while. Voice: Excuse me. (A guy with sandy blond hair, wearing a sky blue shirt and pants, along with feathers on his right shoulder, approaches.) Alviss: Who are you? Guy: (Cheerfully) I’m Rolan. I am going to be participating in the match tomorrow, I simply came to wish you all good luck. Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow! (He then leaves.) John: That was weird? Characters Team MÄR *Snow (competes) *Nanashi (competes) *Dorothy (competes) *John Smith *Jack *Alviss Others *Pozun *Princess Reginlief (cameo) *Gaira Villains Chess Pieces *Fuugi (competes) *Loco (competes) *Maira (competes) (death) *Rolan Guardian ÄRM *Yuki (Snow) *Ring Armor (Dorothy) *Vaqua (Maira) *Birikin (Dorothy) *Toto (Dorothy) Trivia *This episode has the first death in the War Games. *No one from Team MÄR that competed in the first round competed in this one. *This episode has more Guardian ÄRM to appear than any episode yet. More characters will have Guardian ÄRM from here on out. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games